Some die young
by Avalon2711
Summary: When you fall in love with somebody, all their flaws turn into perfections. modern day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So now when I've finished grey eyes and beautiful smile, I want to start a new Finniss story. So I hope you'll like this one as much as everyone who read grey eyes and beautiful smile liked. **

** My last words  
**

_He stares out of his window while a girl and his friend Gale plys in the yard next door. They played with swords,cars and with other boy toys. She didn't seem to mind. He turned to look at his other friends, sitting in his room, bored. He had been staring out of the window the past 15 minutes, totally ignoring his friends he invited over. He had invited Gale too, but he chose the girl over his friends. They were waiting for him to say something, but he just sat on the bed and huffed frustrated._

"_Traitor", the five year old boy said. This happened every summer. Gale would ditch his friends for this girl who came from 'the big city', a.k.a Los Angeles. She had an olive tanned skin, dark brown hair, always on a messy braid and grey eyes. She didn't mind playing with Gale, she didn't even act like girl. She also had a two year old little sister. He knew everything about her. Everything you could know from staring at her from the window. He hated her._

"_Could we do something else than observe Gale and his friend", one of his friends asked, frustrated. He was the whiny type. _

"_Yeah, this is boring", the blond buy who was sitting on the end of his bed said and got up to leave._

"_If we're not going to do anything else than stare at her from the window, I'm out", the tempered boy threatened._

_Everyday he hated her even more. She stole Gale, and made all of his other friends leave his side. She continued visiting in Seam every summer, with her uncle. Until she turned ten. That was when she stopped visiting, and that was also when Gale moved to Australia. His father got a job offer there, and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone. Only thing he was upset about was Gale leaving. He was pleased that the friend stealing bitch was gone for good._

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I stare out of the car window as we drive further away from home. From the safety and warmth of our big apartment in Los Angleles. When my mom remarried, we moved out of my dads old place to Warren's huge beach house. Not that I'm complaining, but our house was the only thing I had left of my father. I sighed and stared the view, when the city lights turned to trees and old shacks. My mom was taking me and my little sister Prim to my uncle, who lived in this small town called Seam, where half of the area was coated with scruffy forest and muddy potato patches. I used to spend every summer in there, but after my father died and Gale moved to Australia, there wasn't anything for me to get back to. So I spent my time in L.A, and I had almost forotten the whole little village. Until my uncle Haymitch calle my mother and asked if Prim and I could come again this summer. Of course mom said yes.

"It will be fun!" she said. Yes, it will be fun, sitting inside, where there are no cell service and no internet. I don't think there even is cable. Three whole months in there. Joy... A hand touched my hand and woke me up from my thoughts. I looked at my left and my mother stared at the road, but it was her hand touching mine. I took off my other headphone, and allowed her to speak.

"I know you're not so exited about this..." she started, but being the sarcastic cunt I am, I had to answer something to that.

"Oh, so you noticed?" I faked surprized. Mom and I never had the closest realtionship, but afterall she was my mother, I had to care about her even just a little bit.

"Yes, I noticed Katniss. What I was saying, is that maybe your summer won't be so awful as you're expecting it to be. After all, Uncle Haymitch got you a summerjob in the pools as a lifeguard", she tried to be positive, and I sighed. It was tre, my uncle Haymitch had arragened me a summerjob as a lifeguard in the local pools, yes I'm just as surprized as you are, but I would've prefered if I could've earned the place by myslef. Not just because my Uncle was friends with Brutus, the guy who owned the pools.

"You have another point here?" I asked, desperate for a good smoke.

"Well, Gale moved back three months ago, Hazelle called and told me. At least you'll have a friend you know", mom smiled. I didn't even know that Gale moved back to town. But I doupt he remembers me. And he'll have his guy friends, he doesn't need me. I've always had hard time making friends, and Gale was one of my only true friends.

"Whatever", I said and put my headphone back, ignoring her talking. She talked about how amazing the house was, she grew up there. I've heard this speach about thousand times, I know it through. How we can't go to attick, it's full of old and valuable porcelain dinnerware. All of that shit, there's no need to repeat the words I've heard too many times.

* * *

We arrived to uncle's house in lunch time. We had left hom pretty early, and Prim had slept the car drive here. I stuffed my hands to my lether jackets pockets, taking my pack of cigarettes in my hands. I helped mom and Haymitch to drag our luggages to our rooms, and then mom left. She kissed Prims and my cheeks and told us to behave good. I gave no promises.

"Anyone hungry?" Haymtich asked. That's when my stomach made a questionable growl. Weird, I was almost never hungry. I rarely ate.

"I take that as a yes. We can go to pick up some food from the Mcdonald's in town, I'm not a great cook", Haymitch said and held on his stomach.

"Err, yah you and Prim can go. I was just about to go and explore the forest next to your house. By me anything", i said and walked out. I walked as far away from the house I was recently living in, and made sure nobody was following me. I took my cigarettes and my lighter out and lit up one. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled, grey thick smoke escaping my mouth. I repeated this couple times, before throwing the cigarette away. Then I took a piece of gum and put it in my moutch. It will make the smell of cigarettes disappear. I didn't need anyone to find out about my smoking. It'll cause unnecessary drama, and that's not what I need in my life. I stood there a while, watching a squirrel climbing up a tall pine. I walked further to the woods, almost stepping on a hedgehog. I sat on a medium sized rock, and tried my cell service. Nothing. No signal.

"Well fuck you too", I said outloud and shoved my phone back to my pocket.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a low voice behind me. I quickly got up and turned around, only to face handsome young man with grey eyes and raven black hair. Somebody could've mistaken him as my brother, he had the same looks with me. If I were a boy I guess that's what I would've looked like.

"That's no concern of yours, stranger", i said rudely, and made a big pink bubble gum ball. He chuckled a little and walked closer.

"Just wanted to know, no need to be a bitch", he threw his hands up for a sign of mock surrender.

"I'm bitch for everyone, don't take it too personally", I turned to walk away when his voice stopped me.

"Are you new here? I'm Gale by the way", he said. I turned around and looked at my old friend Gale right in the eyes.

"No I'm visiting my uncle. I'm Katniss, but you don't need to know it, you're not going to use it anyway", I shrugged and walked away again. I heard him jog after me, and called my name couple times.

"Katniss, as if Katniss Everdeen?" he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I doupt there's that many Katniss's in this world", I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled.

"As sarcastic as always", he smiled.

"Err, okay?" I said and moved a strap of hair behind my ear awkwardly.

"You don't remember me do you? I'm Gale, your old friend", he gave me a small smile.

"Oh, Gale of course! How could I forget you?" I thought it would be just better, to act like I didn't remember. I didn't want to start something, I mean this guy is huge! He took me by the waist and lifted me up, giving me a bear hug.

"God, it's been too long!" he embraced me, and I vaguely hugged him back. I never have been a person who's into hugs that much.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it. We have a lot of cathing up to do, don't we?" I asked him, and he nodded smiling brightly.

* * *

Finnick's Pov

I saw Gale walkingout of the woods with a girl. There was nothing surprizing about that, he was there often with girls. No need to tell what they were doing, it's obvious, isn't it? What was suspicious, was the fact that they hugged, and she walked to the plot of the old drunk Haymitch Abernathy. It was the same house, where Gale spent his summers with the girl when we were kids. Could it be?

"See you tomorrow!" he shouted at her, and she smiled and nodded.

I quickly texted to Gale to come over. I'm not sure why I hate the girl so much, I guess because she kind of stole my best friend when we were kids. Gale knocked our door, and I heard my mom open it.

"Gale dear! What a pleasure to see you again", my over energetic mother greeted. I walked to downstairs lazily, and ordered Gale to come to my room. He sat on my chair and lifted his feet on my table.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"Quick one today, wasn't it?" I noted, signifying to the girl. Gale seemed to be a bit confused at first, but soon realized I meant the girl he had been seen just minute ago.

"Oh, you mean Katniss? You think that we fucked? Paranoid one aren't you", he chuckled.

"Katniss is her name?" I asked and looked out of the window, if she was still there. She wasn't.

"Yeah, we were friends when we were kids", he said and took his phone out when it peeped. He gave all his attention to his phone, totally ignoring me. He started laughing, and I coughed to get his full attention on me.

"Yeah?" He asked, surprized that I was still here, in my own room.

"Attention on me please", I said and pointed at myself. Gale rolled his eyes, and put his phone back to his jeans back pocket.

"Sorry, Katniss just texted something super funny" he said. Like seriously? They just five minutes ago saw each other, she can't be missing him so much.

"Great", I said dryly.

"Hey, did you know that Katniss is going to be the new lifeguard in the pools. Didn't you want the place", he asked. I felt my face turn red from anger, but Gale didn't seem to notice.

"What? How can she have the job?", I asked, and Gale just shrugged.

"His uncle is good friends with Brutus. Of course she got the place", he said.

* * *

Next day Cato and Marvel dragged me to the pools to see the new lifeguard. They described her as hot as sun, but of course I had seen her already. Well maybe it was vaguely from my window and I couldn't see her well behind Gale. Gale told me that he was going to be there, but when we arrived he was hanging out with Katniss. She was sitting in the high lifeguard cahir, wearing ray-bans, very short red shorts, lifeguard jacket and under that she had a red swimsuit. Her hair was in high ponytail and she had a lifeguard cap on it. She didn't have shoes, and she had a bottle of water in her hand. She smiled at Gale, while they talked, until Brutus yelled her to get back to work. I could almost see her rolling her eyes behind her ry-bans and Gale came to us.

"You're friends with the new hot lifeguard?" Marvel asked dazzled. I rolled my eyes at his comment on her, but I couldn't deny she was better looking than most of the girls in Seam. Gale nodded and turned around waving at her. She waved back without a problem and then blew her whistle when she saw somebody running.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

My day went by pretty slowly. I just sat there and made sure nobody was breaking the rules. Nobody even bothered to drown. I almost fell asleep, when I heard a voice below me. I stared down and saw three about my aged girls.

"Hey, can you held us? Glimmer the idiot of the year hurt her leg", one with shortish dark hair asked. I nodded and took out the first aid kid. She had a deep, red from the blood wound on her leg.

"What the hell were you doing?" i asked her, and took my black ray-bans off and showed my grey eyes.

"My brother pushed me, and I fell dwon on a sharp rock", she said with an ugly grimace on her flawless face. I cleansed the wound, making sure no bacters got in her wound and then tied with a firm plaster.

"Are you new in here? I haven't seen you before", the one who hadn't talked yet said. She had a long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah kind of. I'm visiting my uncle for summer", I said and put the first aid kid away.

"Oh, I'm Clove by the way", she smiled, offering her hand to me. I slwoly garbbed it and shook with a firm grip I've used to.

"And I'm Johanna. And the queen of sluts is Glimmer", the other dark haired said and pointed at the beautiful blond.

"Well I'm Katniss", I said and climbed back up to my high chair.

**A/N: Awful? Review, follow and favorite so I'll know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm offically continuening(did I write that correctly?) this story. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm touched, love you all!**

** My last words**

Finnick's Pov

There she was again. Walking fast towards the forest, looking back evry once in awhile, making sure nobody was following her. She spent almost all of her free time in the woods, sometimes with Gale, sometimes alone. I don't know why I care, or do I care at all, but I have desire to keep my eye on her. Sometimes when she walks past me in the pools, and I look after her, my eyes wonder to her ass, watching the way she shakes it while walking. I usually snap out of it soon, or Marvel, Cato or Gale starts teasing me about it. Now I actually have a proper reason to hate her; she stole my job as a lifeguard, I almost had it. Then Brutus announced that it had been granted to her. There was an open place as a swimming coach for kids, and I was going to go for it. This one I was going to get, but I would have to look at _Katniss _all day long. Well, there was nothing bad about her looks, I just didn't like her.

I watched her walk to the forest, and disappear there, before going after her. My mind was blank, and my instincs took over. It was already dark, I didn't see where she went. She had a pretty good distance, and I usedt a flashlight app from my phone. I didn't hear anything, except the wind blowing, and my own foot steps. I walked further and further, until I realized I had no idea where I was. I smelled smoke, coming from a cigarette.

"Got lost?" I heard a steady and heavenly voice coming behind me. I turned quickly around, and pointed my flashlight towards the girl who was currently smoking cigarette in front of me.

"No", I lied. She chuckled, and threw her cigarette away, stepping on it so it burned out. She had her hair in a messy braid, and was wearing a letherjacket, ripped shorts and sneakers.

"Liar", she said. I lifted my flashlight to see her face, and she narrowed her eyes. Katniss.

"No need to blind me", she said, and hit my hand, so I dropped my phone. The light passed out, so did my whole phone. Great. Just, fucking awesome.

"Great. Thank you, now I can't see anything, and I have no idea where I came from. Thank you so much", I said sarcastically, and picked my phone from the ground. Katniss didn't say anything, she remained quiet, looking at my phone with mild intrest.

"You're not going to apologize?" I asked. She looked up at me and shrugged. She turned around and walked away, without saying another word.

"Teen-angst", I muttered, but I doubt she heard me.

* * *

Katniss Pov

"Everdeen, you're responsible for the new swimming coache's. You're the one to decide who we're going to giuve the job to", Brutus told me the next day. I didn't really listen, I was reading a book, and looked up, dazzled.

"What, why?" I asked. I thought he would want to do that himself, so he could torture the applicants.

"I have something else to do", he answered shrotly, not bothering to explain.

I would've said no to this. It was my free time, when I was not suppost to work. In that time I could relax, and enjoy the hot summer in Seam. But I guess I have to admit it, I'm scared of Brutus. The vein in his forehead, when ever somebody ran in the pools, or brokw any other rule. And whenever he was angry. He could rip me in half with his giant muscles. So I thought it would be wise not to push it.

But he could've asked some other employee. Thresh, he was the other lifeguard, we came along pretty well, when we had our hours at the same time. He could ask Annie, who was the coach for the children. We were looking for a coach for little bit older people.

"Fine", I said, and got back to my not-so-interesting book.

I was already late. I had slept too long, my alarm clock didn't wake me. If I even put it on. I didn't have time to eat, so I was grumpy from the hunger, but my body had used to ignore the hunger after awhile. I had lost my keys for Uncle Haymitch's car. Or one of them, he has four. He doens't use three of them, so I'll use one. I searched for the keys about 15 minutes, and finally left. Prim was nowhere to be found, and Haymitch was most likely in morning drink. It took me 15 minutes to drive to the pools, and I was driving little bit too fast, but I was in hurry right now. I almost got a ticket, but the polices didn't notice me, they were giving a ticket to somebody else, who was trying desperately think an excuse. _Thank you idiot_, I thought, and smirked satisfied.

The applicant's had growded in the pools, Brutus was there waiting for me, pissed.

"Where were you?" he asked, furious and I could see the ugly vein, swelling all red and sickening in the middle of his forehead. I grimaced while loking at it, how could it be so big? It was chubbyer than my thumb.

"Slept too long" I said bored, waiting for the lecture to start. It never did, though.

"Very well, don't let it happen again. I'll be here for a while, watching how you do", he said, and gave me a guidance paper.

"Here's all you need them to do, then rate them, and decide yourself. It better be the best applicant Everdeen", he wagged his finger at me, and I nodded slowly. I turned to the applicants, most of them were my age, or older. About half males, the other half females. I blew my whistle, loud so I could get their attention, since they were all talkign whit each other.

"Okay dickheads, into the water, _now_!" I put an extra pressure to the last word, making them all shit in their swimming suits. They jumped to the water, luckily there wasn't much applicants. Maybe sixteen, seventeen.

"Form four lines now!" I ordered, reading the paper, each word carefully.

Two hours, four applicants to be the swimming coach left. One of them was the guy who I met last night in the forest. He gave me murdering looks, and I responded to them with smirk, daring him to challenge me. He always ended up to narrow his, eyes and say something to the person next to him. I had learned his name was Finnick, but I didn't inted to use his name, I doupt we'll ever be talking to anyone, you can't have a proper converstation with the guy.

"I am very impressed with your swimming talents, mr. Odair", a low challenging voice came behind me. It was Brutus, he had came early, from where ever he was.

"Thank you Brutus", Finnick bowed a little, his smug eyes never leaving mine. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Brutus smiled complacent.

"Such good ways... Finnick, you're hired!" Brutus said, and Finnick let out a loud 'YES!'. I rolled my eyes once again, and gave him the coach pass, which he needed to go to the private locker rooms, and his keys so he could come in if the pools were closed.

"Everdeen, do you have something to say to our new coach?" Brutus asked, staring at me. Finnick smirked cockily, waiting for me to open my mouth.

"Congrats, the best from all the dickheads that had the nerve to show up", i said and walked to the ladies dressing-room. Much to my surprize, Annie was there, changing to her swimsuit.

"Oh hey Katniss", she said happily and I nodded to her. Annie was nice, she had a long brown hair, which looked a bit red, if you looked from the right angle and with the right light. She lived in her own little world inside her head, much like me, but she was a bit crazier. A bit.

"What are you doing here", I asked, opening my hair from it's usual braid, drawing my fingers trhough it.

"I have a shift today. I know I don't usually have one, but today is" she smiled happily, and walked to the pools, slowly locking into her own world.

I walked out of the dressingroom, and pulling out my car keys. I didn't really look where I was going, since I pumped into a wall. No, not a wall, a living person.

"Sorry", I muttered, and walked past the guy I had recently stumbled.

"Pissed that I got the job?" a low, mocking voice asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why should I be? None of my business", I yelled over my shoulder, walking out of the gate, reaching my car. A hand grabbed my arm with a firm grip and I graned, frustrated.

"You looked like you didn't want me to work in here. It was fair I got the job, even if you didn't want me to have it", Finnick said. I ripped my hand away from his losened grip, and rubbed my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together, showing my confusion to him.

"You stole the job I should've have", he shrugged. For a second he looked angry, even livid. Then she shook his head and smiled like a greek god.

"Sucks to be you then", I said and got in my car. I drove away from there, wondering his words. He didn't say much, and it was true; I didn't want him to work in there. He always glares at me, without a good reason. I've seen him with Gale, and when Gale comes to talk to me, he looks at me with eyes that could kill. It almost gives me chills, light ones that is. I came home when the sun had already went down, and it was lightly murky as I opened the door to uncle Haymitche's big house, which was placed almost in the dark forest.

"Hello?" I shouted, testing if anyone was awake. Prim and Haymitch were awake, watching some lame movie.

"Hey", Prim smiled brightly, tapping the place next to her, in the order for me to sit down. I sat down near her, and she snuggled, locked in my arm and hugged tightly. I elt myself drifting into sleep, slowly as I watched the movie, the pictures became unclear before they disappeared and I fell in tight slumber.

**A/N: So? Did I screw up? I hope you all who have read this liked it, REVIEW, so I'll know, a little pm wouldn't mind, hint hint. Or the faves and follows, they are cupckes to me(reviews are pizza), yep I sound like fat. Anyway, night guys, remember my orders Review, NOW! Favourite, NOW! And Follow, NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh god, I have never had this big break in updating! I'm not sure if I write that correctly, or that, but hey English is NOT my native language. Finnish is, and that sounds too much like Finniss. It is fated. And I'm making this clear now before you start judging my grammar; my computer being the fucker it is, does not have autocorrect. There is this button where you could get it, but it does not work. I 'm using open office, and I wished my computer had windows office, there would be autocorrect. Just so you know.**

* * *

**My last words**

Katniss's Pov

"Smoking is a bad habit, Miss Everdeen", I heard a sarcastic voice behind me, as I lit up my second cigarette behind the pools storage. I exhaled slowly, before turned around to face Finnick Odair.

"Does it bother you?" I asked with a shrug. He shook his head, while chuckling. Why was he minding my business anyway, we hate each other. He took the cigarette from my hand, and put it in his own mouth.

"To be honest, I didn't expact that from the Finnick Odair, who has several swimming medals", I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm full of surprizes", he smirked, stepping little bit closer to me. The wiser part of my brain was begging me to step further away from him, but I have learned to ignore it. The stubborn side was inciting me to stand my ground, maybe even step closer to him.

"Oh really?" I asked, stepping closer to me. My brain had given up on trying to make me back down, at least the part I used to listen until my father died.

Finnick nodded, still smirking his cocky smirk. I had seen a lot of girls falling for that smile, but I wasn't one of those girls. Glimmer, one of the girls I had become friends with, adored that smug bitch who was standing so close to me, that I could smell his breath that smelled like smoke right now.

He took one more step closer to me, rasing his eyebrow as a challenge. _I dare you to step closer_, I read the look in his sea-green eyes. I smiled sweetly, and took a small step closer, so our noses were touching and our lips only inch apart from each other. I must've taken him aback with my unexpected move, when his eyes left mine and lowered to look at my light pink lips. He licked his lips, and I swear he was leaning in when Brutus called me.

"Everdeen, break time over!" with that I turned quickly around, leaving Finnick standing there alone with my cigarette still in his hand.

* * *

Finnick's Pov

I took one more step closer to her, rasing my eyeborws as a challenge. _I dare you to step closer_. For my surprize she did, and my eyes immediately moved from her beautiful grey eyes, to her lucious lips, I didn't realize I craved so badly. I felt myself leaning in before I could think twice. My lips were almost touching hers, when Brutus thought it was right time for her to get back to work.

"Everdeen, break time over", she took it as her cue to turn around, leaving me alone with her cigarette.

"Guess it's just you and me then", I said to nobody, probably to the cigarette. I inhaled the sweet smoke from the cigarette, before sighing loudly. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, I hated her. But then a horrifying idea blobbed in my head;

_Do I seriously hate her?_

I didn't sleep that night. I stayed up all night, considering my feelings for the girl I thought I hated. Sure she had become hot during the years, and I had spent a lot of time with her in the pools, normally driving her mad. But every time Cato or somebody else flirted with her, I felt the need to drive them away from her.

I inhaled deeply, and I could still smell her sweet jasmine scent in my nose, and I found myself inhaling several times just to remember her scent better.

"Shit", I muttered under my breath, and looked at the clock.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

The rest of the week I tried to ignore him as much as possible. I notice he was doing the same to me. Whenever one of his friends came to flirt with me, he didn't come to dirve them away, he just kept his distance, sometimes looked at us. I actually hoped he would come and get his friends away from me, 'cause I sweare to go they were undressing me with their eyes.

I was having my normal walk in the woods one night, when I noticed Finnick leaning on to one tree. I walked a bit closer to him, keeping my eyes on the road. I walked past him, and noticed that he started to follow me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not turning around to see him.

"No. Can I help you?" he asked. I stayed quiet, why would I need his help?

"No, not really. Nobody can help me", I said and took out one cigarette. He turned me around, and looked at me confused. I shook my head at him, and offered him one cigarette. He took it, not daring to say anything, and we stayed quiet.

"So what brings you here tonight?" I decided to ask him, trying to avoid my clear memory about the almost-kiss with him.

He shrugged before answering.

"Thought I needed a walk. What does the queen bitch do in here every night?" he asked. _Yep, I saw that coming pal,_ I thought.

"Nightly secret smoke", I said gesturing to my cigarette. He let out a voice, something between a snort and chuckle.

Rest of the time we stayed quiet, I actually was waiting for him to say something to comment my hair or shoes. Nothing came, though. He ust stared at the ground, licked his lips every now and then. It was a bit dark, and I found myslef staring at him, and for some funny reasons in there that dark night I actually noticed the details on his face. The light freckles, and how his nose went a just a millimeter upwards. How handsome he looked when his bronze hair fell on his forehead, and little bit on his sea-green eyes.

"You stare a lot", he retorted. I snorted and shook my head.

"No I don't", I said.

"Believe what you want", he said and got up walking away. Sighing, I laid my on my back to the moss on the ground and fell asleep there.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was kind of shrt-ish, but that's all I have now. I believe you know what to do...**

**So cookies to every one who REVIEWS!**

**And Ice-cream to every one who FOLLOWS!**

**And pizza for every one who FAVORITES!**

**Okay not really, but maybe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Many of you may have noticed, that I did change the name. Just don't hate me okay? I like to answer my reviews, so I'll do it in the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I woke up on the forest floor, confused. I remember I fell asleep there, that I remember. I took my phone out to see what the time was, but the little shit had passed out while spending the night under me. Well isn't this just my luck, luckily I have a day off today. Prim and uncle Haymitch must be worried sick. I got up and brushed the grass off my jeans, and noticed that I slept on my pack of cigarettes too. Only thing I could really do now was to get home, so I made my way to uncle Haymtich's house.

I opened the door to an empty house. There was a note on the table.

_Katniss,_

_When you get home from your secret lovers(Gale, probably) notice that Prim and I are buying Prim new shoes, so we don't know when are we going to be home,_

_Love Haymitch_

_Katniss, _

_Sorry that I let Haymitch write, not going to happen twice. We were worried sick, and that was only Haymitch's conclusion I'm ure you have a better excuse. Anyway, I broke my shoes, so were out of the town for at least three hours(sucks I know) so we trust you to eat something if you're hungry,_

_Love your little sister Prim_

I put the note in thrash and tried to find something eatable from this house. Nothing. There was nothing to eat in this house, so I ordered some pizza. Pizza for breakfast, yes that is something what Katniss Everdeen would do. After that I called Gale.

"Come here and hang with me", I said immediately when he answered.

"What, no hello?" he said, faking offended. I rolled my eyes before realizing he couldn't see it.

"Come here, I have pizza and I'm alone and bored", I said.

"Okay, be there in ten", he said and hung up.

* * *

Finnick's Pov

"Okay, be there in ten", Gale said and hung up the phone call.

"Okay so I'm goign now", he said and walked to his motorcyckle. We were in the pools with Marvel and Cato. Something told me he was going to see Katniss. I sort out my thoughts, and I was back in hating her. For now.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked the slut Cashmere who had a thing for Gale. Cashmere and her redheaded, but not slutty, friend Marissa were there with us.

"To Katniss's place", he simply answered, and took his helmet.

"Wait, isn't she the new lifeguard?" Cashmere asked, and Marvel and Cato nodded.

"Yeah, she's like super hot!" Cato exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows. Cashmere didn't look so happy to hear this, she liked to be the centre of attention and she loved the feeling of being the hottest.

"Puh-lease, she's not even that good looking. Average if you asked me", Cashmere said and took a sip of her water.

"Are you really talking about my childhood best friend like that? Yes she's hot, but she's like sister to me, don't be like that", with that Gale left. I heard the engine, and then Gale was gone.

"What does guys see in her anyway?" Cashmere said, still looking at Gales direction.

"Come on Cash, she's not that bad. I actually talked to her one day, she's really nice, Thresh intoduced us", Marissa said. Thresh was her half-brother. She had a huge crush on him couple years ago, which was ridiculous.

Cashmere rolled her eyes, and took another sip from her water.

Katniss's Pov

"That was 15 minutes", I said when I opened he door for Gale.

"Sorry, people kept talking to me", he said and walked in. He sat on the couch with a loud thump, taking the remote in his hand.

"So where's the pizza?" he asked, while surfing through the channles. I took the box from the kitchen table, and threw it in his lap. I sat next to him, and took a slice from the pinapple-ham pizza. It was my favourite, it was simple but delicious. I knew it was Gale's favourite too.

"Hey, Grown ups is coming!" he exclaimed and we watched the movie together.

* * *

Gale left four hours later, and Prim and Haymitch hasn't still returned. I'd be worried, if I cared more. Of course I cared about Prim, she was my everything, but he had an adult with her. Okay, half of an adult and half of an idiot. Plus she's smart, they'll be okay. I felt need to go out and smoke, so that's what I did. I just hoped that I wont fall asleep this time, I'd be fucked.

I let the grey smoke flow out of my mouth, and hoped that Finnick wont show up this time. My luck was that he did.

"Gale seems to be intrested about you. You know he left his _real_ friends to hang out with you. Bet he wants to get in your pants", he said bitterly. He took the cigarette out of my mouth, and stepped on it so the light passed out.

"I wasn't finished with that", I noted dryly and lit up another one. He tried to take that one too, but I stepped on his foot.

"What got up your ass and died?" I asked.

"You", he answered simply.

"Yeah, I think I'd remember that", I let out a humorless chuckle, and he growled.

"Now, seriously."

"I think it's best for all of us if you and Gale would stop being friends", he said. I didn't expect that, who does he think he is? He can't just come here and tell me who I can't be friends with.

"So you're here to tell me what to do?" I asked.

"No I'm here to tell you what not to do", he said like I was an idiot.

"You can't just come here and tell me who I can be friends with! It's none of your business", I said and shook my head to his dumbness.

"Maybe it isn't, but Gale was my friend first. Then you just came here, and stole my friend, _again_" he said. What does he mean again?

"What you mean again? I just came here", i said and threw the cigarette away.

"You spent every summer here when we were kids, and Gale spent them with you and not with his real friends. I watched you every day from my window", he growled stepping closer with every step. I guess I could have been scared, but I don't get scared easily. Someone in their right mind would be scared how he stepped closer, slowly with every word he said, and growled like a wolf when he spoke. Not me though.

"Oh wait I get it now. You have a crush on Gale. Which would make you a faggot" I said innocently, and I could actually see the smoke coming from his body. He pushed me against the nearby tree, making my head spin and I gasped in pain.

"I'm not a faggot", he growled in my ear.

"Really, 'cause that's what it seems like. No other guy is so possessive about his other _guy _friends, that would be the only explanation for your actings", I said. It wasn't smart from me to talk in that situation, but me being a stubborn idiot without a working pair of brains, I didn't realize it until I heard his low growl again, but his voice had dropped octaves.

"So you think I'm a faggot?" he asked. I took a deep breathe and nodded slowly. The anger in Finnicks eyes made me a little bit scared, but being the stubborn cunt I am, I ignored it and didn't let my fear show. Instead I put a determinated look on my face, and glared at Finnick who was holding em roughly o the shoulders.

"Yes. I think you're a faggot, who is desperately in love with my good friend Gale", I kept my voice steady, and smiled innocently at him. He seemed to get even angrier, and now I seriously was afraid. But something inside me wondered, could I push him even further?

* * *

Finnick's Pov

I don't think she actually considers me as gay. She's probably just messing with me, trying to make me angry, and I hate admit it, but she's doing amazing job.

"Say that again", I dared her, narrowing my eyes. She narrowed her grey eyes, and snorted repeating what she just said.

"Now get off of me!" she said and kicked me where it hurts. I yelped in pain, and Katniss pushed past me and ran to the darkened forest.

"Shit", I managed to get out of my mouth, before trying to jump back home, eyes watering. _That bitch is going to pay_, I thought.

* * *

Next day I was coaching some fifteen year olds, but I didn't really pay attention to them, instead I was staring at Katniss, who was talking to that cocky, bitchy Gloss guy, and I couldn't help but notice the hickey on her neck, which wasn't there yesterday. All the guys in this town are drooling after her, it's impossible to know who she was with after she ran to the forest. A picture of Gale sucking her neck and her moaning flashes in my mind, but I shake it away. After what she said yesterday, I highly doubt that Gale was the one to give her that bright red mark on her pretty little neck. I heard her laugh at something what Gloss said, and it rubbed me the wrong way. My anger was probably evident on my face, 'cause one of my slutty students asked whats wrong.

"Nothing", I mumbled.

"Hey Finnick, I wasn wondering if you're doing anything later today? We could do something together", she said, biting her lip disgustingly. She was fifteen, two years younger than me, but she could've been older. I turned my gaze from her to Katniss and Gloss, and noticed that Gloss had his arm around her, she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Yeah sure, meet me here at six", I winked at her, and she giggled.

"Great, see you then Finnie", she said and waved flirtatiously. I glanced at Katniss and Gloss again, and now he was whispering something to her ear, and she was smiling and shook her head a little, chuckling. I wondered if he was the one to give her that hickey, but I thought she had a better taste. I mean, Cato would be better opinion than Gloss. Anybody. Even Gale. _Or me_, I thought before I could stop myself. I shook that off and returned to my class, and the blond chick, who I was suppost to meet tonight, was there looking at me, trying to look sexy. _You might be goodlooking, but have you seen Katniss? You're nothing compared to her_, I thought, because it was true. There was no denying in that. Even I had to admit that she was one of the hottest girls I have ever seen. If not the hottest. She appeared super model tall, she had fabulous olive skin, her hair was always on a messy braid, just to show how little she cared about how she looked. She never wore make up, not that she needed any. She was every guy's dream girl, with her fiery attitude, and smoking appearence.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I couldn't help but smirk, when I saw Finnick staring at me and Gloss furiously. Gloss said something, and I chuckled not knowing what he just said. Finnick seemed to get even angrier, so I gave Gloss all my attention. He was goodlooking, funny and a despret flirt. Not somebody who I would find that interesting, but he'll do. He could be worse. I could almost hear Finnick ticking like a time bomb, ready to explode if Gloss goes too far. So let him. I continued the meaningless flirting with Gloss, when I could see from the corner of my eye, some fifteen year old slut, trying to flirt with Finnick. I noticed how easily Finnick agreed to go out with her, and couldn't help but snicker. He was too easy. Gloss had his arm around my shoulder, and he was whispering to my ear some crappy flirt, and I chuckled, making Finnick even angrier.

"So are you free tonight?" Gloss kept whispering in my ear. I thought about it awhile, beofre nodding.

"Free as a bird", I turned to face him, our faces intches apart. I smirked at him seductevily, and I could actually hear Finnick exploding.

"Great, so I guess you're free as a bird to go on a date with me", he smirked.

"Of course, who could say no to someone as goodlooking as you", I chuckled.

"Great, be ready five o'clock, sharp", he said, and kissed my neck, a little bit lower than the hickey I got yesterday. Then Gloss left, walikign smugly, and smirking to everybody who glared at him with jealousy. Wonder what for.

"Nice date you got there", I heard a low growl behind me. I jumped alittle, and turned around to see Finnick with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you had better taste", he shrugged. I wonder how he got there so fast, he was just there in the pool with his students.

"Like you're the one to judge my taste", I mocked, refering to his newest slut.

"Jealous much?" he asked, face blank.

"Yes, I am jealous for a fifteen year old, who hasn't even gone through puperty yet", I said, and was about to climb back to my chair, when Finnicks voice stopped me.

"Whatever, just saying that Gloss isn't the best person to be around with", he said and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Hate me all you want because of Gloss.**

**Return to myself: good thing that you like it!**

**Tearitdown: You left three reviews... god, thank you(and I know I'm funny)**

**Guest1: Thank you, and yes the name has been changed**

**Guest2: Why, thank you**

**vg: thank you, great to see how many people are enjoysing my story so far**

**Dobby I love you: Yeah, we'll see where this is going...**

**katniss and finnick 4ever: yes they kind of did... in their own way**

**emilybyars2: If you love my story, then I love you... I wonder how's the two other emilybyars's, or are you the only one...xDD**

**So that's enough for this time, I'll try to update as soom as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well hello everybody! I have been fifteen for two days now, and its 2014! Whoop whoop! Sorry, i was meant to update earlier, on tuesdaty, but I got caught up on... we everything else, plus a writers block. I started this chapter, a looooooong time ago, but I had no energy to finish it. Then I was too tired on wednesday, after new years eve. And then my excuse for not updating on thurday , I was in hospital you see. I'm not gonna shed all my worries here, but if you are interested why I was in hospital, pm me, and I try to explain it to you, it's not that big of a deal. *Tyler Oakley voice: But I 'm here now, and I swear I'm bag, so enjoy your late update, wont you?**

* * *

**Some die young**

Katniss's Pov

Going out with Gloss was one of the worst decision I've ever made. And I have made a lot bad decisions. And I mean a lot. I stayed in shower for two hours, just to get his scent of off me. The guy was... just ugh. And what was my intention in going out with him? I don't know. Pissing off Finnick? Maybe.

"Katniss!" I heard Glimmers high pitched voice behind me. I turned around and saw her running towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Your coming to my party tonight, right?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, sure", I said vaguely. I went to a lot of parties back in home, but that didn't mean I liked being there. I just went with my friends.

"Great! Meet us in Clove's place, two hours before the party starts!" she said, and hugged me.

"Tell me agin, why do I need to be here, two hours before the actual party?" I asked. Clove, Glimmer, Johanna and I were in Cloves place, getting ready. Johanna and I weren't so exited, unlike Glimmer, who was jumping up and down next to the beg she took with her. She forced us to get all our "good stuff", meaning our clothes, with us so she could decide what we're wearing. Some of my friends in Los Angeles wanted to pack for me, so I let them pack one suitcase, which is full of girly clothes, make up, and jewerly. I hadn't even opened the suitcase, before I brought it to Glimmer, who screamed from joy when she saw the clothes I didn't know I had...

"Because we have to look super hot!" Johanna said, mimicking Glimmer. Glimmer looked at Johanna sourly, and threw a shirt at her.

"You're wearing that!" she said. I took a closer look at the shirt, and noticed that it was pink, glittery and had a print with a golden grown on it and above the grown read 'Daddy's little princess'. I chuckled, adn Johanna threw the shirt in the trash.

"No, I'm not", Johanna said, and started to explore the bags we had, looking for something decent for her to wear. She found a red, ripped t-shirt from Clove's closet and put it on.

"Johanna! You can't wear that! It's so... Sloppy!" Glimmer complained. Clove and I snorted, but gave Johanna thumbs up.

"Come on Glimmer! It's actually pretty hot, if yoy consider that you can see Johannas bra under it", Clove chuckled. Glimmer looked at Johanna and nodded in approval.

"You're absolutely right! Now Johanna, put on these shorts!" Glimmer threw Johanna some very short black shorts. Yes, they were also ripped.

In one and half hour, we were all ready. The party was going to start in half hour and some maids, that were working in Glimmers huge mansion, were making the house ready for Glimmers 'epic' party. Glimmers house was not so far from Cloves, so we could walk there in five minutes. Luckily there was no early birds, that wanted to be the first there.

"Oh, isn't it just perfect!" Glimmer exclaimed drwamily, as we looked around us in the huge apartment. Drinks were in the kitchen, there was some party decoratuons, little bit too much for my taste, and Glimmer had managed to get a Dj playing some music.

It didn't took long, about fifteen minutes since the party had started, since Johanna was already hammered, flashing to some random dude, and giggling like crazy. I had some how managed to get rid of Gloss, who wouldn't leave me alone. I left him somewhere, he was so drunk that he thought some _guy_ was me and was now flirting with him. I found Clove in kitchen and sat next to her.

"Where's Gloss?" she smirked and offered me a drink. I took it and looked out from the kitchen door.

"Right now he's sucking faces with some random guy, thinking that he's me", I said and Clove bursted into laughter.

"Serves that bitch right", I muttered.

"Who? The guy he's suckign faces with? What does that poor guy done to you?" Clove smiled.

"Katniss Everdeen! Why is Gloss kissing some guy, and not you?" Glimmer came to ask me. I shrugged.

"I guess he finally decided to come out of closet," this made Clove laugh even harder. I excused myself and made my way to bathroom. I bumbed into Finnick on the way, of course.

"Oh hi Finnick. Good news for you, Gloss has finally got out of closet, you go ask him out" I said and pointed at Gloss who was almost ripping the shirt off from that guy.

"Going on a date with you must have traumatized him, so he prefers guys now", Finnick spitted.

"Any way, no you can go get some, he's a real catch", I winked and went to the bathroom. I heard Finnicks low growling, making me chuckle. He was so easy to piss off. I just washed my hands, and checked that my make up didn't look too stupid. When I walked out, I saw Finnick still standing there.

"Well no need to be so shy! Just go there, you could have a great group fuck", I snickered. I was about to walk away, when he grabbed me from my arm. I yelped in pain, and tryed to rip it off from him, but he was simply too strong.

"Could you stop that?" he growled.

"What?" I asked.

"That 'Finnick you're gay' thing!"

"Well I'm sorry," he didn't let me finish my sentence, when he was already dragging me to the upstairs, and logged us to a darkened room. When my eyes got used to the darkness, I realized, that the room was completely empty. Dust had piled up to the floor, and I even saw some spider webs in the room. I didn't believe that a room like this would be in Glimmers house; she was obsessed with tidyness. She even once cleaned my room completely, just because the wads a sock on the floor.

"You didn't let me finish", I glared at him. He didn't bother to look at me, he just stared at out of the window, where you could see several teenagers drunk, sucking each others faces or doing other astupid things I'd probably do if I wouldn't be here, locked in a room with the biggest (and hottest) jerk of all time.

"Why am I even here?" I asked, sitting down on the dusty floor.

"I don't really understand", he said, still not looking at me. I waited for him to continue, sighing. He turned around, looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What does everyone see in you? Sure you're beautiful and hot and all, but what else is there?" he asked, making _me _to actually blush. Many people had told me that I'm hot or pretty, but nobody has ever called me beautiful. It's 'cause I'm not.

"I don't think that you understand what beautiful means", I muttered, getting up. Finnick glared at me like I was an idiot.

"Sure I do", he snorted, walking a little bit closer.

"No you don't. If you're calling me beautiful, you're not talking about my looks", I said sighing when he seemed confused.

"If you're calling me hot, you're meaning my body" I walked to the window, and leaned to the wall.

"If you call me pretty, you're talking about my face. But if you call me beautiful," I sighed.

"You're talking about my soul. You're talking what's inside of me. And I'm anything but beautiful", I felt a tear falling down my cheek, and fortunately he didn't notice. He was internalizing what i just said. He looked at me, and in the dark he didn't see the single tear on my cheek. I gave him a sad smile.

"Okay, maybe you're not beautiful", he said thoughtfully. I was glad he was being honest; I don't need more of those shitty lies about me being beautiful.

"But you are pretty and hot. So what does everybody see in you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Guys don't see anything but my looks, which I'm sorry, aren't even that good. Girls and Gale though... I don't know. Maybe they like me, 'cause I try to be nice to veryone who is nice to me", I shrugged, and stared out of the window and chuckled, when I saw that blond bitch, Cashmere Gloss's sister, trying to flirt with Gale, but failing miserabely.

Finnick's Pov

I looked at her as she was staring out of the window, chuckling a bit.

"Slut", she giggled. I couldn't help but smile as she laughed; there was so rare times I saw her smiling or heard her laughing, it was a sweet music to my ears. I scolded myself for thinking like that, and peaked out of the window, what she was laughing at. I saw Cashmere, hammered obviously, trying to kiss Gale who just kept pushing her off.

"Gale told me about her obsession over him", she told me as if we were friends. We both knew we weren't, the way we looked at each other with disgust.

"You wanted to finish your apology", I said to her. She sighed and stared out of the window again.

"I'm sorry I called you gay, I just have never seen a guy, so possessive over his friends", she turned to look at me, extrapolating me. I held my breath, and let it out when she looked away.

"I've seen girls who are afraid somebody will steal their best friend. Not a guy though. I just thought that you're gay and you were afraid that I might steal Gale away from you", she shrugged. I let her words sink, and she made a valid point. I was acting a bit gay over Gale. I don't know why, but the people who are my friends are _my _friends.

We left the room awhile after her apology. People stared at us, like they thought that we just fucked. Glimmer even gave Katniss thumbs up, while Katniss gave Glimmer the bird.

"But this doesn't mean we're friends", she said. We had walked home together, since we lived nextdoor.

"Of course not, I still hate you", I said, but I found it hard to believe. She made it hard to hate her every second, and making it hard not to love her.

I stared out of my window, and noticed she was in her room, upstairs as well. She was lying on her bed, looking at something in her hands. And next thing what happened, surprized me more than anything ever has.

A single tear, dropping odwn her cheek, and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She pressed her head down, probably trying to stop her tears from falling.

_She was wrong_, I thought. Katniss Everdeen is a truly beautiful person.

I fell asleep, having a dream about crying Katniss in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: I am _so _not pleased by this chapter... I could've done better, but... Lack of energy... Anyway loved ones(also known as every single one of my hot, pretty, unnaturally beautiful reader) favorite and follow buttons are your friends and review box is yar lover!**

**Bye guys, see you next time I have the energy to update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyyy! Thank you to everyone who took time and effort to review, favourite or follow! I have great news! If you have read Grey eyes and beautiful smile, and like it, this is a greatgreat news for you! I'm planning on writing a sequel! Yea, I know. I wasn't sure about it, but thanks to Juniepoenie( she has one of the best hunger games fic, you all should read it if you like mine) I'm going to do it!**

**I'm also going to kill my new physics teacher. He's 25 years old, a GOOD LOOKING guy, who fucking gave me an idea for a new fic *facepalm. I wrote the ideas down, so someday I'm going to write it... But I'm starting the sequel top Greye eyes and beautiful smile after I finish Wake me up! And I also saw this video in youtube, it made me cry. It was some Peeniss fan made video, made of clips from catching fire. The music was what actually made me cry and I thought about it. It was Say something by Christina Aquilera and the great big world... Just crying...  
**

**Anyways, love you all, answers to some of the reviews are going to be at the and of the chapter, enjoy this one!**

* * *

** Some Die Young**

Katniss's Pov

The library was old and dusty. It was so small and dark, and I could feel the walls closing in, slowly trapping me, Glimmer, Johanna and Clove in. I looked around me, and i was positive that nobody had cleaned there in years. I could smell the dust, old paper and old lady perfumes. Only light sources were the candles on the wall, two meters between each of them. If you wanted to look at the books more specifically, you could ask a candle from one of the three barely alive library ladies. They had few torches; only if they had batterys. The librarians didn't know that you needed batterys to use torches.

And why were we in the library? Glimmer's father wanted to educate her a little bit more. Let's just say that she wasn't the most intelligent person in the Seam. Yes she was smart, but there is difference between smart and intelligent. Her father has been trying to plant that in her head for years, failing every damn time.

And why were we there with Glimmer? She needed company, and for her opinion we needed education too. I was a lot more intelligent than Glimmer, but Glimmer didn't listen to me when I told her that. She doens't take no for an answer, I guess that's just her nature.

"This book is boring, I'm going to get another one", I said, getting up and taking one of our four candles with me. Johanna and Clove waved me goodbye, mumbling bored bye's to me. Glimmer didn't hear me, she was so caught up on reading _Winnie the Pooh_. Genious – yes you guessed it.

I went through the shelves, but I didn't find anything interesting. I felt a horrible desire to smoke, fortunately I had my cigarettes in my pocket. I took them secretly, Glimmer didn't like it when I smoked. She tells me it's a bad manner, I know that. It just makes me feel better about the shit going on in my life.

I sneaked out of the library, making sure that Glimmer didn't see. Johanna and Clove knew that I smoked behind Glimmers back, they didn't care, and sometimes they even joined me. I went to the yard behind library, the front yard was smokeless area. The grass was brown – burned in the sun – and the old apple tree was as good as dead. The apples were mouldy and mushy looking.

I sighed and took a cigarette and lit it. Blowing the sweet, grey smoke out of my mouth, I heard a sarcastic voice somewhere near.

"Smoking in the city library area, miss Everdeen?" Finnick's low voice called, and I could hear his smirk without turning around to look at him.

"'Sup, Odair. Shouldn't you be teaching your little whore how to swim, or what?" I asked, blowing out more smoke. Finnick walked in front of me, wearing a mocking smirk on his way too handsome face. I would be so attracted to him if he wasn't a total asshole.

"Already did. Whata re you doing in the back yard of the beautiful little library castle we have in here?" he asked. He was right; the library looked like one of those ancient castles you see in the old horror movies. It was made of grey, huge bricks and looked like it was about to fall down. Even though it was small, it had the castle like qualites.

"Glimmer's dad wants to educte her, so she dragged us with her. Why is the great Finnick Odair in here?" I asked. Finnick took my cigarettes and my lighter from my back pocket shamelessly, and lit one cigarette for himself.

"Hmm, I find this place... sedative, so to say", he said thoughtfully. I scoffed at him, I didn't believe he would use such word like sedative.

"You do?" I asked him and he simply nodded. I couldn't help but think how bipolar Finnick was. Two days ago in Glimmer.s party he acted like he would be ready to kill me in no time, like I was a plague who came here to steal Gale away from his gay ass. Now, he acts like nothing ever happened, like I would actually be a tolerable person.

"You know that you're pretty bipolar right?" I asked. He turned aroun, one eyebrow lifted up, looking at me with an amused expression. Yes, he was very bipolar person. He shrugged.

"Perhaps."

I rolled my eyes at him. He knew how to piss me off. I couldn't stand one word answers. One word answers were so indirect, you could never know what the other one _really _thought. It made me feel uncomfortable.

I was naturally good in reading people, but Finnick was an excpetion. He was hard to read, just like me. He was also a very stubborn, like me. When I thought about it, I realized that we had much incommon. Too much incommon. That's why we never got along – we were too much alike. I never got along with people who were too much like me.

"Perhaps", I muttered, rolling my eyes again.

Finnick's Pov

I layed in my bed, not really doing anything. My tv was on, I didn't really pay attention to it. I had no idea what the time was; was it midnight or midday. My shades were closed, I didn't see how dark it was outside. My whole room was dark, only light came from my open tv. I sighed and took my phone from my table. I looked at the clock, 18.56. Groaning, I got up and made my way down stairs to get some food. I thought about my last encounter with Katniss Everdeen, and how it must be one of the only times we didn't end up fighting or I didn't lean down and try to kiss her. Well, the last one only happened once, but it stayed fresh in my mind. Every night I kept re-living it and thinking was it the smartest thing to do or should've I just go for it and kiss her? Probably not. We hate each other.

Mom and dad weren't home. They had gone into some _save the sea's_ gathering and wouldn't be home any time soon. Another night alone. Again.

I took some food out of the fridge and went to wacth the tv. I was well aware that my own tv was on in my own room, but I didn't really care. Mom nad dad were going to pay for it not me and they had enough money to pay. We lived in the richer part of Seam. Everyone of my friends did, everyone except Gale. Seam wsn't really famous for its richness, but I was one of the few people who had big mansions in the small village near the southern edge. Gale lived in the northern edge, where all the not so healthy people lived.

Haymitch Abernathy also lived in the southern edge of Seam. Katniss's uncle. Just for my luck, like you already knew, her house was right across mine. I saw her almost everyday, if not in the pools, then here when her little sister dragged her outside to get the last of the evening sun. Katniss seemed to enjoy her sisters company. She seemed happier and laughed more. It was rarely when I saw Katniss Everdeen laughing.

I didn't even realize that I fell asleep while watching marathon from tv.

_I was in the southern edge of the Seam. I was in the gates, where people usually drove in and out, but more often out. You could see the sign that said _'What the Seam doesn't have, you don't need!'_. _

_I was there with somebody. I was leaning to the sing, with her so close to me. Our noses and foreheads touched, our lips a millimeter apart. She blew grey smoke to my mouth, I could smell the sweet smell of smoke and vanilla in her breath. She had a cigarette in her other hand, other hand caressed my face gently. Her eyes were closed, and I realized I was looking at her lips. My hands stayed lazily on her hips, and slowly I closed the torturingly small gap between us, letting our lips touch. I tasted the smoke and vanilla in her breath._

"_Finnick", she said against my lips._

"_Fin-"_

"-nick!" I woke up from my daydream when somebody called my name. I slowly opened my other eye, looking at Gale, who was smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked sleepily. Gale chuckled at me and took the pillow under my head and hitted me with it.

"I just tought that I should wake you up from your wet daydream, attractive hearing you moan like that, Finn", he smirked and I punched him.

"I wasn't moaning, and I did not have a wet daydream", I said and got up. Gale looked at me mockingly, but shrugged soon.

"What ever helps you sleep at night. Or days", he smiled devilishly. I rolled my eyes to his childlike attitude. I asked Gale what he was doing in my house, mom and dad weren't home yet, he must've gotten in by himslef.

"You didn't answer my calls, nor did you open the door, which was open by the way. I just thought I'd stop by", he shrugged and slumped lazily on my couch next to me.

"My door was open? I thought that you broke through my window!" I said sarcastically, and he simply just rolled his grey eyes.

"So Katniss wasn't free today?" I asked bitterly.

"She was with her girlfriends today, we're going to movies tomorrow", he said and took out his phone. I didn't have to look at it to know he was texting to Katniss.

"Wait! But we were suppost to go see that football game tomorrow", I said a little bit dissapointed when Gale chose Katniss and a movie, instead of football with the guys.

"We can go to the next one. I really want to see this one, and it doesn't go in the movies after tomorrow." I snorted to his answer. He just made an excuse so I wouldn't know he forgot the whole football match.

"So you forgot", I muttered. Gale laughed at me loudly and I turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're acting like a girl! Katniss said that she thought you were gay, and I said no way he's all straight, but now I'm starting to believe Katniss", he laughed at me. My mouth formed a thin line and I had to fight the urge to punch him in the face.

I stood up and walked to my room, slamming the door shut loudly, and I could hear Gale laughing even harder.

* * *

**A/N: I have this feeling that I always start pretty well, but then I end it so... ugh! Well practise makes it perfect! I think I should stop comparing myself to other authors, comparison kills creativity you know... Wow I have a lot of these good-life-wisdoms... Oh don't you worry there is more to come xD! **

**Answers to the reviews:**

**Guest: Love you though**

**Gal: Gods... I love being called funny, I can feel the power inside me. Thank you!**

**Guest: asdfghjkl I just frickin' luv you**

**Guest: I taught you something?!**

**NoTuRawErage: I felt the tears rise in my eyes when I read your review... Thank you for reviewing, and I love you, K?**

**Dobby I love you: Such a cute reviewer!( love your username btw)**

**katniss and finnick 4ever: Thank you! And don't bullshit me, I _know _that you're hot, pretty and absolutely perfectly beautiful!**

**Juniepoenie: There she is! Haven't updated in a while, and you think that you can get away with it?! Anyways, thank you! We're the same age! Waiting for april then. I love them too, they're just so cute:3**

**Daring007: Well I hope it stays good...**

**Guest(a lot of these, huh?): Why thank you, you're amazing yourself too!**

**Defying gravity9: I think I have an idea how this is going to go... You know how they'll befriend and stuff, I'm not sure if it's good thoughxD and love and hate, you just gotta love it!**

**That took long enough... Anyway, good night beautiful readers, don't forget to review as generously as you do now! **


End file.
